Harry and Ginny's Love Story
by HarryPotterFan115
Summary: Harry and Ginny want to get married. Will it last? A One-Shot basically . MAKE SURE YOU READ CHAPTER TWO.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was terribly bored. He was home alone. Besides Kreacher and Mrs. Black who was screaming her head off.

Ginny (his girlfriend) had gone to Ron and Hermione's.

He didn't tag along. Why? He knew they all wanted him to come. Ginny had gone because she wanted to see Rose and Hugo. They were the cutest twins Harry had ever seen.

He barely sees Ginny because she's so busy with her Muggle college. She's on winter break.

Harry had nothing else to do so he whipped out his wand and Apparated all the way to the Weasley's.

There was snow on the ground that froze his feet. He forgot that it was winter. He used to love that season because he didn't have to spend it with the Dursley's. Now he likes summer.

Ginny answered the door. "Hi honey. I thought you weren't coming."

"I changed my mind. I couldn't stand the boredom."

Before Ginny could say anything else, Rose came running in, screaming, HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! As if that was the only thing she could say.

He swooped her up, gave her a kiss, and then set her down.

Ron and Hermione got married in June. The twins were born on April 19.

Hugo, Ron, and Hermione were in the living room. They were all sitting on the couch.

Then Ron said "Hey Mate, what you been up too?"

"Oh nothing much. I'm trying to become an Auror. Kingsley said if I pass one more test, I can officially become one!"

"Oh Harry, that's great." Said Hermione.

"Yeah, Harry and I wanted to surprise you." Ginny said.

Then Hugo jumped out of his chair and ran to hug Harry.

A couple hours had past. Harry and Ginny were ready to leave. They said their goodbyes and Apparated home.

This was the most valuable time Harry has had with her since she started college. This was a year ago.

Harry hasn't seen her in a while so he was kind of nervous. He knew he shouldn't. They were in love since Harry's sixth year.

Harry wasn't looking forward for the question that came out of Ginny's mouth. "Are we ever gonna get MARRIED?"

He didn't know what to say so he brought up college, which he always loathed.

"Well I don't know if we can if you keep going to that CRAZY Muggle College!"

"Oh this is about me going to College isn't it?"

"This wouldn't of have happened if your dad wouldn't have forced you to go!"

He expected a nasty comeback but instead sparkly tears rolled down her face.

"Oh I feel like such a jerk. I'm sorry." He said.

She ran outside and Apparated.

The next day Harry was so tired even though he slept about 13 hours.

He took out his wand and Apparated to The Burrow. When he got there, greeted him.

"Oh hi Dear." She said. As if she didn't know about the fight. Harry didn't think she did. Ginny wouldn't tell her mom that kind of thing.

"Hi. Where's Ginny?" He asked.

"Upstairs in her room." She answered.

"Thank You."

He walked upstairs and found out that Ginny's door was locked. He took out his wand and chanted "_Alohamora!"_

The door didn't open. He knew she had put a charm on it.

His only choice was to talk to her from outside the door. "Ginny" he said.

She didn't answer. He thought she wouldn't.

"I really messed up. I'm sorry."

Then she responded, "It's my fault. I shouldn't have asked you that question out of nowhere."

"I've been thinking about getting married and having children. I want that to happen."

"Me too. That's why I'm dropping out of college."

_What? Yes!! _He thought.

"What? But you're just doing that because I said I wanted you to."

"But you were right. We never can get married if I keep going back."

He felt like an even bigger jerk. But he also felt happy.

"My decision is final Harry." she said.

"Ok, I'm glad we had this talk."

"I am too. I love you." She really does love him.

"I love you too."

They kissed. It was great. The best kiss he had ever had. The best kiss she had ever had. It was awesome.

Harry left. He used Floo Powder (something he hasn't used in a while.)

When he arrived at Grimmauld Place he was so confident and happy again. Happy that she wasn't mad at him, happy that she was dropping out and happy because there was a chance of getting married.

He called Kreacher to serve him some soup. He ate it then took a nice nap.

He woke up two hours later.

An owl flew in and gave him a letter from the minister of magic, Kingsley. He opened it,

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

Congratulations! You have been accepted as the Ministry's newest Auror! We are very glad to have you and are very excited to get acquainted! We are looking forward!

Mathilda Hopkirk

"YES!" He was so excited; he whipped out his wand and went to Ron and Hermione's.

Ron was there by himself. When he found out he almost fell out of his chair.

"You've gotta be kidding!" He joked.

They chatted for a little bit. They talked and talked. Somewhere along the line the conversation turned in about the fight. Ron knew about.

"I wanna get married to your sister." He said.

"Ok, well have you popped the question yet?"

"No I need to find a ring."

"I will take you to look for a ring."

"Oh Ron, thank you."

"No problem. Let's go."

They were looking for a ring. They searched and searched. Until he saw the perfect one.

"6000 galleons." The store clerk said.

Harry took the money and gave it to her.

He was so excited to give it to her. He couldn't wait.

When he got home he wrote a letter and gave it to an owl to send to Ginny. This could change their lives forever.

He ate dinner and then went to sleep.

The next day Ginny flew her Cleansweep 180 all they way over to Number 4 Grimmauld Place.

Harry greeted her with a huge grin on his face.

Right when she walked in and he gave her the ring and he said: "Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Oh yes I want to be Mrs. Potter! I love you!"

They sent out invitations, and lots of them!

"I think we should get married at Hogwarts."

"That's a great idea!"

"Ok I will book it."

He has never been happier. (Well maybe when Voldemort had fallen)

He went to ask Professor McGonagall if he can have their wedding there. She thought that was a great idea.

"To who Mr. Potter?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Oh that's great. I will book it in February."

"Perfect."

"Good luck." she said.

They were all prepared. It was the day. They were dressed so nicely. Mrs. Weasley was already crying just like she had been in Ron's wedding.

They rode Thestrals. Ginny could see it because she saw Fred die.

They were there and the preacher said: "Harry Potter, do you take Ginny Weasley as your wife?

"I do" he said bravely.

"And you Ginny Weasley take Harry Potter as your husband? "

"I do."

**Thank you for reading my Fan Fiction, it's my 1****st**** one. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1 Rewrite

*******READ THIS*******

Hello, everyone.

Let me give some back story, okay?

When I wrote this story, I was a dumb, barely ten year old girl. I didn't even know how to add a second chapter on to my fan fictions. I'm thirteen now, and I totally forgot about this account until recently.

I love to read this barely-a-oneshot, because it makes me chuckle. My writing is totally different now.

I decided that I was going to take the time to make some edits, clear out the fact that this is AU, and just make it overall better.

ENJOY :D

XxX

Harry was terribly bored and home by himself. He tried desperately to ignore the shrill screams coming from Mrs. Black or the constant nagging of Kreacher.

Ginny, his lovely girlfriend and hopefully some day wife, went over to Ron and Hermione's.

For some unfathomable reason, Harry couldn't muster up the will power to go over there. Why?

Harry heaved out a sigh. He thought about how he never sees Ginny anymore, with her being so busy with the Muggle college her father forced her in to. Arthur Weasley simply wanted to send Ginny out aimlessly with random Muggles for "experimentation purposes." It secretly made Harry's skin crawl, but he supported her decision to go nonetheless.

Harry had nothing better to do, so he went over to Ron and Hermione's after all. He carelessly whipped out his wand and Apparated to the Weasley's.

His feet crunched on the snowy ground. He breathed in to his hands as a futile attempt to try and warm them up and walked up to the doorstep. Harry gave a curt knock.

Ginny answered, a smile pasted on to her face. "Hi, honey. I thought you weren't coming."

Harry shrugged. "Ah, well, I couldn't take the boredom any longer."

Ginny looked like she was about to say something else, but was interrupted by Rose, who was gallivanting around the house like a maniac. "Harry! Harry's here!" she screamed wildly.

He swooped her up in to his arms and hugged her.

Ron and Hermione married in April. Their children were born shortly after.

Hugo, Ron, and Hermione were relaxing on the couch, chatting happily.

Harry suddenly remembered the news he had received earlier that week. What Kingsley had told him. He had been attempting to become an auror, working and putting all of his effort in to it.

"Hey. Mate. What'cha been up to?" asked Ron.

"Oh… nothing much. I've been working very hard to become an auror. Speaking of which, Kingsley said that if I pass one more test, I can officially become one!"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed, "that's great."

"Yeah. Harry and I wanted to surprise you." said Ginny.

Hugo jumped up out of his chair and ran to hug Harry, as if to congratulate him for a job well done.

A couple of hours had passed by fairly quickly and before they knew it it was time to go. They said their goodbyes and Disapparated.

Ginny spent the night with Harry. It was marvelous. It was the most valuable time he had spent with her since she started Muggle college, which was a little over a year ago.

Harry didn't know why, but he felt slightly nervous around her. Intimidated even. This thought sickened him. He knew he shouldn't be nervous, for they have been in love since Harry's sixth year.

Something seemed to snap inside of Ginny. Harry wasn't expecting the words that escaped from her lips. "Are we ever going to get married?" She said it arrogantly, as if she were angry with Harry. She probably was.

In all honesty, he wanted to get married to her, yet his short temper didn't like the accusing undertone of Ginny's voice. He wasn't sure what to say, so he brought up Muggle college, which he always loathed. "You know, maybe if you didn't keep going back to that crazy Muggle place, we could!"

"Oh, so this is about me going to college?"

"This wouldn't be happening if your dad hadn't have forced you to go!" replied Harry.

He expected a nasty comeback but instead some sparkly tears dripped down her face like tiny rivers. He vaguely wondered when she got so sensitive and felt horrible.

"Oh… I feel like such a jerk. Ginny, I'm so -"

She ran outside and Disapparated before he could say more.

The next day, Harry was exhausted, physically and emotionally. He didn't get one ounce of shut eye, because his tossing and turning and stressing out about Ginny kept him awake for most of the night.

As soon as the sun rose, Harry got out of bed and Apparated to the Weasley's. He knew Molly would be awake, making breakfast for the remnants of her family.

"Oh, hello, Harry. How are you, dear? We've missed you!" said Molly lovingly, embracing him in a gut-crushing hug. Harry knew Mrs. Weasley was completely oblivious to Harry and Ginny's misunderstanding, because he knows Ginny and he knows she's not usually one to confide to her mother in times like this.

"Oh…" Harry stuttered. "I'm good. Do you know where Ginny is?"

"Upstairs in her room, I believe."

"Thanks!"

He walked up the stairs, skipping two a time, and found that Ginny's door was locked. He took out his wand and chanted, "Alohomora!" but the door didn't open. Harry sighed in frustration, knowing she put a special charm on it.

His only choice was to talk to her from outside the door. "Ginny!" called Harry.

She didn't answer. "I-I really messed up. I'm so sorry, Ginny."

"No…" She sighed. "It's more my fault than yours, I guess. I shouldn't have just asked you that question out of nowhere. It was random and unnecessary."

"I've been thinking… and I do want to get married. I do want kids."

"Well," said Ginny, "so do I. And that's why I'm dropping out of Muggle college."

_What?_ He wanted badly to scream. _Yes!_

"What? You're just doing that because I stupidly said I wanted you to." Harry managed to cover up his gaiety quite well.

"But, you were right, Harry. This could never work if I kept going back."

He was conflicted. He tried to ignore the big black pit of guilt threatening to grow in to his stomach. But he was happy too. But he wanted Ginny to be happy.

Whatever makes Ginny happy, makes Harry happy.

"My decision is final, Harry." said Ginny. Harry was in no hurry to argue with her about it.

She opened the door. "Okay… Well, I'm glad we had this talk."

She grabbed Harry in to a hug. "So am I."

Then, they kissed. It was one of the greatest kisses ever recorded in history.

"I love you," Ginny whispered in to Harry's ear.

"I love you too, Gin."

When he arrived at Grimmauld Place, he was so extremely confident and happy again. Happy that she wasn't mad at him, happy that she was dropping out and happy because there was a chance of getting married.

He called Kreacher to serve him some soup, then took a strongly needed nap.

He woke up two hours later from the sound of an owl flying in.

A letter was dropped in to Harry's lap. He tore the wrapping off ferociously and looked at it slowly. It was from Kingsley, the Minister of Magic.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Congratulations! You have been accepted as the Ministry's newest Auror! We are very glad to have you and are very excited to get acquainted! We are looking forward!_

_Mathilda Hopkirk_

"YES!" exclaimed Harry. He was so freakishly excited, so he whipped out his wand and went to Ron and Hermione's.

Ron was home alone by himself, the whereabouts of Hermione unbeknownst to Harry. But he wasn't too interested in that.

Harry told him everything, not leaving out a single detail. "You've got to be kidding!" Ron chuckled.

"Um… so, yeah, Ron… I'm kind of wanting to marry your sister… If you don't… mind?" said Harry awkwardly.

"Uh, okay. I dunno and I don't care."

Harry smiled at his friend. He almost envied Ron for his care-free attitude.

"Well, have you popped the question yet?" asked Ron.

"No. I have to get a ring first."

"Oh, I see. I'll tell you what. I'll help you go find a ring."

"Sure, thanks, Ron!" Harry exclaimed. "Thanks!"

They searched aimlessly for hours until Harry saw the absolute most perfect one ever.

"6000 galleons," the store clerk said mechanically.

Harry took the ring and immediately told Ginny to come over. He needed to ask her this now before he changed his mind. He hoped he wouldn't regret this. He knew this would change both of their lives forever.

Ginny rode her Cleansweep 180 to Number 12 Grimmauld place as soon she possibly could. She really liked the eagerness in Harry's voice.

Harry greeted her with a huge grin on his face.

Right when she walked in and he gave her the ring and he said, "Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Oh, yes! I want to be Mrs. Potter! I love you!"

They sent out invitations, and lots of them!

They agreed to get married at Hogwarts. Harry was sure Professer McGonagull would make an exception and allow their wedding there.

When he told McGonagull he was to have a wedding, she suppressed a giggle and asked, "To whom, Mr. Potter?"

"Ginny Weasley, Professor."

"Oh, that's lovely."

Today was the day of the wedding. The tension in the air was so thick it was like you could grab it. Mrs. Weasley was crying, like she had been at Ron's wedding, and Mr. Weasley was beaming in pride and trying to calm down his hysterical wife at the same time.

"Harry Potter, do you take Ginevra Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Harry said without hesitation.

"And do you, Ginevra Weasley, take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, until death do you part?"

Ginny's eyes sparkled. "I do."

XxX

Tell me if I improved.


End file.
